Malloré Laenglif-Ambrosyus
"Malloré Laenglif-Ambrosyus. 'Tis my name, though you would do well to refer to me as anything but when on stage." -- Mal, introducing himself to his class. Malloré Laenglif-Ambrosyus is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Malloré is a man of mystery, and the Drama teacher for the Golden Deer house. Born to a descendant of the Goddess & a man of Duscur, Malloré was exiled from his hometown after the discovery of his three crests was treated as an ill omen. After centuries of wandering & documenting his travels within a thousand-page long tome, he happened upon Garreg Mach Monastery where he promptly settled roots, applying to teach the next generation to fight. Though his personality may be a façade, his passion for his projects is anything but. Profile Early Life Mal's life began within a forest. His father, a man from a small village in ancient Duscur, had previously engaged in an affair with a child of the Goddess - Mal's birth was the end result of this very affair. The sudden appearance of a child within the forest lead the village to believe that he was some form of omen. Good or bad, they knew not - but they constantly kept their eyes on him. From his earliest years, it was clear that Malloré was different. The first sign was the striking green hair that he bore. Upon reaching his nineteenth year of life, he stopped aging. His father assured him that the way he is is entirely normal, and that perhaps it meant that the gods had chosen him for a grand destiny he had yet to discover. The rest of the village, however, was not nearly as accommodating. They shunned him and treated his mere existence as a prophecy for the coming of the end times, one that would raze their fields and destroy their livelihoods in a flood of pestilence. Within his 21st year, his crests manifested. Three brands upon his back, the mark of corruption in the eyes of the village. In the dead of night, the people of the village broke down the doors of his house and dragged him out by his throat. Within the center of the city, he was bound to the ground and stoned. His father tried desperately to save him, to save the spitting image of his beloved, but he was restrained and forced to watch the torment as atonement for harbouring the man despite knowing on the omen. The message was clear; so long as he remained in the village, they would know no peace. The torment, the the fear he felt in his heart, it culminated and bore host to the curse of his manakete blood; Malloré transformed into a beast. Wings unfurled against a sky as dark as sin, as a horrid screech pierced the tense atmosphere; the provoked beast struck. The sky that night was alight with raucous flames that cast a blood-red bask across the land. With the power of his crests overtaking him in the moment, Mal lost his vision. This was the beginning of the end - from that point onward, his body began to slowly deteriorate. Ridding himself of his given name, he vowed then to go by Malloré. It was a name meaning the very same as what he was dubbed by the village - bad omen. With his vision stolen away from him and his past locked away, he left the only lands he knew and wandered endlessly through the forests of Fódlan. As though it were mocking him, his heart beat heavily, laden with grief - he knew that he was the sole inhabitants of his home whose heart still beat. He wandered, fulfilling the dying wishes of his village - to ensure that, through isolation and exile, he could never hurt anyone else. This became his method of atoning for his treachery. Documenting his travels within a thousand-page long tome of knowledge, Malloré found solace in the arts. There, within his mind, he could live vicariously - he could forge the bonds he desired so deeply, without allowing himself to truly get close to anyone. He could see whatever he desired, despite the darkness behind his eyes. He forged a personality akin to a protagonist of a theatrical production, well-dictated and immaculately stoic, effectively forging another form of wall between himself and society. Within this persona, he does not allow himself to be human; he is merely a character in a production that ceases to be when the stage isn't set. Centuries passed, and Malloré remained alone. His body continued to slowly - yet surely - degrade as it attacked itself for bearing incompatible crests. The complicated nature of his birthright perplexed him as well - his father informed him that he was the son of a deity, but he could never figure out which one he was related to. Thusly, upon learning of Garreg Mach Monastery, his interest was piqued. Perhaps the lead to his identity that he desired could be found there. He studied at the school, and upon graduation, secured a profession within the monastery. Though awful with interpersonal communication and emotional connections, he excels in his teachings, dictating the history of Fòdlan with uncanny accuracy. Academy Phase Golden Deer - H War Phase Crimson Flower [MARK SPOILERS WITH THE SPOILER INFO BOX!!! if applicable describe their time in this faction, original or transfered] Azure Moon [MARK SPOILERS WITH THE SPOILER INFO BOX!!! if applicable describe their time in this faction, original or transfered] Verdant Wind [MARK SPOILERS WITH THE SPOILER INFO BOX!!! if applicable describe their time in this faction, original or transfered] Personality personality: formal, stoic, quick-witted. mildly flirtatious (situational). likes: fashion, the arts, silence, studying history, scheming, people who don't talk much. dislikes: loud noises, crowds, his past, people who way stand too close to you when talking. - H. In-Game Stats Stats * ATK * DEF strengths: axe, fists, flying weaknesses: bow, reason, faith budding talent: flying Class Details default class progression: commoner > fighter > brigand > wyvern rider > wyvern lord > EXCLUSIVE manakete optimal/canon class: manakete Abilities personal ability - bestial bindings: unit loses 10% of health each turn, gains temporary scaling atk based on % of health missing (+1% atk for every -10% hp) starting weapons: gildenblud crescent (axe), wilting dragonstone Supports Quotes Etymology Malloré's first name is a French name derived from the Old French word maloret (the unfortunate one, the unlucky one). His last names both possess meaning as well. Laenglif is an alternate spelling of Langlif, a name with Nordic origins. It means "the one who lives a long life." Ambrosyus (commonly spelled Ambrosius) is the Latinized form of Ambrosios, which is a Greek form of Ambrose, from the Late Latin name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek name Αμβροσιος (Ambrosios) meaning "immortal". His names call reference to his Divine / Manakete heritage, and his backstory. Trivia *Mal possesses three crests; the crest of Flames, Cichol, and Maurice. **Due to this, Mal has been rendered blind; the dissonance between these three crests is dismantling his body. *Mal shares his English voice actor with Priam (feA) Rudolf (feSoV) and Nemesis (fe3h) *Mal was born as Festiva Cocciarelli. After the slaughter of his family, he took on his current alias to rid himself of ties to his past. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Golden Deer Category:Garreg Mach Monastery Category:Church of Seiros Category:Commonner